1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective eyeware and, more particularly, to protective eyeware to be worn while engaged in water sports.
2. Description of Related Art
Water sports using various type boards, such as boogie boarding, surfing, and the like, have become increasingly popular over the last few decades. Such water oriented activities now represent major recreational sports in fresh water, man-made facilities, and particularly in the oceans of the world. With the tremendous rise in persons participating in these sports, the need has increased to protect the participants, eyes from the harmful rays of the sun as well as from water spray, such as caused by wind or the action of waves. However, no generally acceptable eyeware has been available or adopted by surf board riders or other participants in related water oriented sports.
As is well known, the eyes of a person must be protected from the harmful rays of the sun, since prolonged exposure can cause serious eye damage. Furthermore, in connection with surfing and related water oriented sports, there is an even greater need for protection from ultraviolet rays entering the surfer's eyes, directly from the sun, and reflected off of the water and other surfaces.
Harmful solar rays, such as ultraviolet rays, exist on both sunny and overcast days, with the harmful effect being further intensified on bright sunny days, because of the reflection of the light from the surface of the water. Furthermore, particularly on sunny days, when ocean surfers sit on their surfboards, between wave sets, the glare of reflected light causes significant discomfort and irritation. This reflected light can become dangerous, if the surfer's vision is impaired so as to prevent the surfer from seeing oncoming waves and/or other objects, persons or surfers.
There is a further need for protective eyeware to protect a surfer's eyes form the impairment in or total loss of vision caused by ocean spray or other water resulting from high winds or ocean wave action. For example, when a surfer makes the initial drop down a wave, or rides into the wind, a spray of water is often scooped off the surface of the water and carried with the wind, hitting the surfer in the eyes, causing impairment in or temporary loss of vision until the surfer's eyes are cleared. Because the surfer is moving fast and powerfully at such times, this temporary impairment in or loss of vision may result in a collision with another surfer, swimmer or object, potentially causing severe injury or worse, to the surfer(s) and/or another person.
Available sunglasses are not practical for use by a surfer, as they fall off easily, do not adequately protect the eyes from peripheral spray and ultraviolet light, and are easily knocked off or lost when surfer moves his head too fast, or impacts the water at any number of angles, especially when the surfer is pummeled by powerful wave action. Additionally, when a fallen surfer emerges from under water, there is a very strong natural desire to want to clear the eye pockets of collected water, by rubbing the eyes with the fingers, in a clearing motion. Thus, even in the mildest surf, known glasses are impractical, even if still held on the surfer's head by some means, since the natural tendency to clear the eyes by the fingers would unsettle the glasses from the surfer's face.
Other known devices, such as motorcycle, skiing and swimming type goggles, usually include surrounding frames or supports, which cut-off or retard peripheral vision. Or, such goggles can easily fill with moisture or water, and must be lifted from the face to clear out the moisture or water. These goggles are also subject to the formation of condensation and/or fog on interior of their lenses, and must be removed so as to clear the lens interiors of any such condensation or fog. Also, such goggles would be easily knocked off and lost in the surf when dislodged from the face of a surfer.
When a surfboard rider is moving on the water, the surfer's hands and arms should be free for paddling, to enable the rider to catch a wave, or provide balance while standing on the board. Therefore, during such times, it is not practical for a surfer to adjust any protective eyeware, and any of these available sunglasses or goggles are not acceptable for use by a surfer.
Further prior art goggles proposed for use as surf eyeware include a pair of no--flexible lenses attached outwardly on mounts carried on a frame that completely surrounds the eyes. However, the frame of these goggles prevents easy access for finger tip clearing of the eye pockets, and has, among other drawbacks, undesirable bulk.
Also known in the prior art are eyeglasses having a non-flexible pair of glass lenses in a surrounding rigid, eyeglass frame with a string like cord tied to a headband and a collar. Neither the surf goggles mentioned in the paragraph directly above nor the eyeglasses and string cord holding means mentioned in this paragraph meet all the needs of a board rider or overcome the deficiencies mentioned herein.
in view of the above, it can be readily seen that there is a substantial need for protective eyeware to be worn by a surfer or the like, to retard the harmful effects of ultraviolet rays when on the water. There also exists the need for such eyeware to protect a surfer's eyes from impairment in or temporary loss of vision resulting from the spray of water caused by waves and wind. Additionally, there exists a need for such eyeware which retards fog and/or condensation buildup therein, and which is easily removed form the interior of the lens of the eyeware, without the need to remove the eyeware. And, more importantly, there exists the need for such eyeware that may be fastened securely so as not to be easily dislodged, nor easily lost in surf, or during vigorous board activity.
The present invention meets all of the above described needs by the provision of protective eyeware that may be worn by a surfer or other board user in the water. This eyeware is worn by the surfer in such a manner that it remains securely held in place to provide the desired protection from ultraviolet rays and the spray of water, but allows ready access to the eyes for removal of water therefrom.